villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Adam Hunt (Arrowverse)
Adam Hunt is the cruel CEO of Hunt Multinational and a minor antagonist in the first season of Arrow. He was portrayed by Brian Markinson. Biography At the beginning of season 1, Hunt is under investigation for fraud, having taking millions of money from the poor. Laurel Lance is advised to not go against Adam Hunt because he is far out of her league, being able to hire an army of lawyers. Nontheless, she is determined to bring Hunt down. Oliver Queen remarks that his crimes are worse than just fraud, but that Hunt has successfully bribed or killed anyone who tried to get in his way. While walking to his limo with several of his security guards, Adam tells one of them to remind Judge Grell that he put him on the bench, and that he could as easily take him off, making him a cautionary tale. Hunt also expresses his growing concern about Laurel Lance and that he was assured that she wouldn't be a problem. While approaching his car, one of his men gets shot with an arrow. Hunt's security gets him into his car, where he can only watch his bodyguards fall by arrows. He then gets thrown out of his car by Arrow. Lying on the ground, he asks his attacker what he wants. He is told by Arrow to transfer 40 million dollars into a Starling City bank account untill 10pm the next day, else Arrow will take the money in a way Hunt won't like. When Arrow leaves the garage Hunt threatens that he will kill him when he sees him again to which Arrow responds by shooting an arrow close to Hunt's head. The next day, Hunt recieves two police officers in his bureau. He tells them about the assailant and that he put two of his men into hospital. The officer mocks Hunt by stating they will immediately start searching for Robin Hood. Hunt tells them that Arrow said that he will return at 10 pm and that the officers should be there first and that they should work together with Hunt's own security. Oliver Queen celebrates his homecoming party in a building next to Hunt's office building. At 10pm he checks if Hunt has transfered the money. This isn't the case, so Queen fulfils his threat. He enters Hunt's building where Hunt's men have armed themselves and wait for any intruder to show himself. Arrow enters the building and knocks out or kills the guards. In the resulting chaos, Hunt flees. The next day, Hunt finds out that by unknown means he lost 40 million dollars and is enraged. Queen, who had a USB device attached to one of his arrows, uses the money to pay back all the people Hunt wronged. After that is done, Arrow crosses Hunt out from his list. A few weeks later, Hunt is approached by someone with bow and arrow late at night. Believing that his opponent is Arrow, Hunt asks if he has come back to take from him again. He then gets shot in the chest by three arrows. Though it seems that Hunt was killed by Arrow, Officer Lance quickly deduces that the murderer is a copycat. The real murderer is Malcolm Merlyn. Gallery Hunttreatened.png|Hunt is threatened by Arrow. HuntAlsoThreatened.png|Hunt is threatened by Arrow. Hunt50milliondollars.png|Hunt finds out he lost 40 million dollars. Huntremoved.png|Hunt crossed from Arrow's list. HuntDead.png|Hunt's corpse. Navigation de:Adam Hunt Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Greedy Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Parents Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Deceased Category:Corrupting Influence